


these words will speak themselves

by vellutonero



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 драбблов на разные темы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fake dating

После Манилы маршал буквально выгнал Хансена в увольнительную, хотя он ненавидел увольнительные вообще и особенно – когда они не совпадали с редкими каникулами Чака в Академии. В мире почти не осталось курортов, и еще меньше – мест, где пилотов Егерей не узнавали все подряд, поэтому Херк, не долго думая, купил билет в Грецию. Бедная солнечная страна, в которой жителей мало волновали самопровозглашенные герои, их куда больше занимала работа, которую предоставляет мировая общественность вместе с продовольствием и деньгами.   
Хансен любил океан, море, воду в целом, когда растешь в Мельбурне невозможно не, когда Херку было десять, Скотт научил его стоять на доске. И хотя на Средиземном море вряд ли достаточно ветра, чтобы кататься на серфе, идея о белоснежном песке и пина коладе была заманчива.   
Конечно, когда он все-таки добрался до Греции, усталость прошедшего времени накатила с такой силой, что сутки Хансен проспал в отеле, и на следующий вечер наконец-то попал в один из заполненных баров. Пробравшись к стойке, он заказал себе выпить, и, уставившись в стакан, краем уха слушал играющую музыку и разговоры на незнакомом языке.   
Он даже не думал встретить кого-то из знакомых в этом месте, меньше всего…  
\- Херк, ну наконец-то! – с явным нажимом крикнул ему на ухо знакомый голос. Райли. – Наконец-то я тебя нашел!   
И тут Бэкет сделал то, во что Херк поверить просто не смог – обнял его и смачно поцеловал в щеку. Прежде, чем Хансен успел оттолкнуть его и выпалить «какого хера, Бэкет», Райли шепнул ему на ухо:  
\- Четыре придурка в конце бара. Я, конечно, мог бы их уложить, но не хочется привлекать лишнее внимание.  
\- Да, Райли, пожалуй, это у тебя получилось лучше всего, - хмыкнул Херк, - не привлекать лишнее внимание.   
До конца недели Хансен выяснил, что Райли случайно выбрал Грецию на карте, потому что Йенси устал от его постоянного присутствия в своей голове («Ты же знаешь, страшие братья»), и что Райли любит валяться в песке, но мгновенно обгорает, и плавает он лучше, чем Херк, а вот пить почти не умеет.   
Спустя всего год, Хансен уже не мог вспомнить подробности недели, когда он притворялся, что был парнем Райли Бэкета.


	2. bodyswap

Наверное, произойди это с кем-то из его партнеров по дрифту, Херк даже не удивился бы. Технология придуманная буквально на коленке и собранная также в гаражных условиях вряд ли была настолько стабильна, чтобы избежать таких вот инцидентов. Но то, что из зеркала на него смотрит Райли Бэкет – вряд ли можно объяснить плохо прошедшим дрифтом. У них и совместимость-то минимальная, если подумать.  
Но факт оставался фактом – телами они поменялись. Надолго или нет, но было очень странно видеть самого себя со стороны с лицом, полным замешательства, с Максом в ногах, который не очень понимал, что происходит с хозяином, и где он вообще – хозяин.   
\- Мда, - сказал Райли не своим голосом, - никогда бы не подумал, что вот это, - он посмотрел на свои-не свои руки, - и есть – быть Херком Хансеном.   
\- Если я узнаю, что это работа Ньюта, ей-богу, я его убью, - процедил Херк.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - Райли почему-то перешел на ты, хотя Хансен запоздало понял, что выкать друг другу они давно уже могли перестать, - вспомнишь молодость хотя бы.  
Если бы в этот момент Бэкет не был в его теле, Херк точно представлял себе это невинное лицо нашкодившего ребенка, которым бы светился Райли. Впрочем, он почти так и выглядел – хотя в образе Хансена-старшего, картинка пугала.


	3. sexpollen/fuck or die/aliens made them do it

\- Что это было, еще раз? – спросил Херк на второй день, когда от секса в буквальном смысле болела каждая мышца его тела. Райли с трудом перекатился с живота на спину, но невинное выражение его глаз точно подразумевало, что он знал ответ на этот вопрос.  
\- Ну, Ньютон приготовил этот коктейль, и я подумал, что тебе тоже нужно его попробовать…   
Херк не стал материть Гейшлера только потому, что еще ни разу за свою насыщенную сексуальную жизнь не вылезал из постели не два дня подряд. И еще, потому что покрытая засосами, укусами и следами от его пальцев спина Райли была намного более удовлетворяющим зрелищем.   
Хотя, для Ньюта Хансен старший еще придумает какое-нибудь каверзное наказание. Экспериментатор хренов.


	4. dark!fic

Геркулесу Хансену не нужно много времени, чтобы понять, что он хочет уничтожить мир, который был спасен такой несправедливой ценой. И он находится в идеальном для этого положении – Маршал, герой войны, фигура, которая имеет влияние, настоящее политическое влияние. Ему не составляет большого труда направить китайские боеголовки на Францию. Еще меньше – убедить французов, что обороняться нужно от России, России сказать, что их бомбят Штаты, и очень скоро мир погружается в новую волну войны, и Егери снова нужны, снова в строю, пилоты снова умирают, только в этот раз уже сражаясь друг с другом.  
Райли не может докричаться до Херка, срывает голос, его слова смешиваются с ревущими моторами Егерей, со взрывами бомб над Гонконгом, но он кричит громче, он позволяет себе схватить Хансена за руку и дать ему звонкую пощечину, но Херк как будто бы не замечает, одаривая Райли холодным, пустым взглядом.   
\- Теперь мы – рок-звезды, - шепчет Херк в губы Бэкета, и Райли впервые за шесть лет становится страшно.


	5. secret kinks

Они трахаются в душевой тренажерного зала, в темном углу ангара Эврики, пугая задержавшихся допоздна техников соответствующими звуками, и Райли любит, когда Хансен чуть-чуть более жесткий, чем нужно, заламывает ему руки или закрывает ладонью рот – Райли любит, когда их секс становится грязным, хотя никогда не признается в этом.  
А еще он никогда не признается, даже в дрифте, даже самому себе, что больше всего его заводит, что Херк – отец, пусть и в итоге такой хреновый, и татуировки у него на руках, и как он курит, выходя ночью за пределы Шаттердома, когда думает, что никто не видит. В конце концов, это не так уж и важно, что заводит Райли. Гораздо важнее, что все это точно также заводит Херка.


	6. first kiss

Манила лежит в руинах, редкие выжившие сдирая руки в кровь пытаются раскопать завалы со своими родными и незнакомцами – все объединены усталостью сложной победы трех Егерей над очередным кайдзю. Они снова потеряли больше, чем спасли, но все же – это была победа.   
Вечернее солнце беспощадно палило, поверхность костюмов, из которых они не могли выбраться без техников раскалилась, по шеям пилотов тек пот, и Райли вытирал его со лба тыльной стороной ладони и выглядел неприлично довольным – молодой еще совсем мальчишка, с хитрой улыбкой, в голубых глазах отражается закат. Херк чувствует опустошение после боя, сидя рядом с младшим Бэкетом бок о бок, ожидая, когда Йенси вернется с ведром льда и пивом, а техники найдут ближайшее место, где можно посадить вертолет и подобрать их.   
\- Хороший бой, - сказал Райли, почти светясь от гордости – Бэкеты наконец-то добавили в копилку Gipsy Danger полноценное убийство.   
\- Угу, - буркнул Херк, думая, что ни хрена хорошего в этом не было. Лежавшая в руинах Манила, огромная туша убитого кайдзю на горизонте в окружении замерших Егерей – не самая лучшая картина.   
\- Дурацкий костюм, - тихо выругался Райли, попытавшись содрать с себя намертво свинченную броню. Херк скосил на него взгляд, Бэкет был забавным мальчиком. Милым, не похожим на солдата, чувствовалось, что его отобрали просто потому, что они с Йенси прекрасно подходили для этой работы. Сам Хансен был другим, и…   
Райли рванулся вперед, неловко хватаясь за плечо Херка для баланса, прикасаясь своими губами к его, и это меньше всего похоже на поцелуй, но Хансен автоматически отвечает – его умиляет, какие шальные глаза у Райли сразу становятся, и всему можно было найти очень хорошее объяснение, но он не успел ничего сказать, потому что вернулся Йенси с командой техников. Райли притворно потупил глаза и закусил губу. Херк усмехнулся, глядя на него, точно зная, что через полчаса мальчишка уже и забудет обо всем.


	7. meeting the parents

Райли всегда развешивает фотографии на стене того места, где спит – это заставляет его думать о доме. О том, чего он лишился, но что он еще может достичь. Конечно, Йенси мертв, и родители мертвы, и он остался один во всем мире, поэтому его жизнь может и не значить ничего по сравнению с жизнями всех, но…  
\- Это – твоя мать? – спрашивает Херк, тыкая в один из снимков. Он совсем старый, выцветший, на нем красивая молодая женщина в платье в крупный горох держит на руках маленький сверток. Первая фотография Йенси.   
\- Ага, - соглашается Райли. – Мам, познакомься, - говорит он фотографии. Он уже давно особенно не вспоминал родителей, они оставались изображениями на стенах, никогда не были особенно живы в его воспоминаниях, всегда больше жили в Йенси. И вспомнить его было больно, а, значит, и родителей вспоминать тоже.  
\- А отец? – ни с того, ни с сего интересуется Херк. Райли тыкает в фотографию.  
\- Он жив, наверное, прячется на Манхеттене, я думаю, - пожимает плечами Бэкет. А что еще сказать? Отец не был военным, он был одним из тех трейдеров, кто повалили биржи в 2008. Сейчас это казалось, было уже в прошлой жизни.   
\- Приятно познакомиться, - говорит Херк, прикасаясь к фотографии его матери. Райли думает, что это самое дурацкое знакомство с родителями, которое можно только придумать.


	8. moving in together

Херк не спал уже третьи сутки, и это даже не близко не было похоже на его личный рекорд без сна, но в отличие от военного времени, сейчас на него навалилось настоящее осознание того, что Чак больше никогда не появится недовольный на пороге, называя его «стариком», держа на поводке Макса. Он пережил смерть Анджелы только потому, что у него все еще был Чак, и был целый мир, которому он был нужнее.   
Сейчас – кому он нужен-то, в сущности?   
Шестая бутылка виски подходила к концу, Тендо забрал Макса два дня назад, кажется, и если бы Херк мог уснуть, он не хотел бы просыпаться. В маленькое окошко в верхней части комнаты виднелось темно-синее траурное небо. За стальной дверью – ликовал Шаттердом, и вместе с ним – весь мир.   
Херк дернулся от стука в дверь, и по дороге сбил две пустые бутылки носком ботинка. На пороге стоял Райли, уставший, недовольный и с мешком за плечом.   
\- Ты меня извини, - сказал он, протискиваясь внутрь между Хансеном дверью, - но тебе пора помыться.   
\- Что ты делаешь? – устало спросил Херк, понимая, что слова плохо выходили из глотки.   
\- Как что? – удивился Райли, раскладывая свитера на полке. – Переезжаю, - лучезарно улыбнулся он.


	9. crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с Assasin's Creed

\- Ты хочешь сказать, и поправь меня, если я где-то буду не прав, - Райли тупо смотрел на Шонову информационную доску с вырезками и дурацкими рисунками, - что тамплиеры не просто собираются использовать яблоко, чтобы… покорить мир, прости за выражение, но для того, чтобы открыть портал – я цитирую – в другое измерение на дне Тихого океана. И привести оттуда – я опять цитирую – чертовых динозавров?  
\- Более или менее, - Шон пожал плечами, как будто бы все сказанное имело абсолютный смысл. – И это не совсем динозавры.   
\- Во всяком случае, - встряла Ребекка, - мы уже точно знаем, что Абстерго разработало систему защиты от них получше, чем древние – они построили этих роботов, Егерей, и вчера уже презентовали мировому правительству первую модель. Эти уроды сами же создают апокалипсис, чтобы на нем заработать.   
\- Точно, - подтвердил Шон, - а технология Анимуса позволила им разработать идеальную управляющую систему – я искренне восхищен.   
\- Хансен… Хансен… почему я знаю эту фамилию? – спросил вдруг Райли, изучая собранный на пилотов этого самого Егеря материал.   
\- Манила, - подсказал Шон, - Скотт и Геркулес Хансены были ключевыми фигурами в разрешении конфликта с тампилерами в Маниле, но, очевидно, что после того, как младший брат выгнал старшего из Ордена… с таким-то именем в 21ом веке, не могу его винить.   
\- Шон! – возмутилась Ребекка.   
\- А что, вон, у Райли тоже старший брат в ордене был, но он же остался!   
Бэкет задумчиво рассматривал информацию о Егерях, которую достали шпионы Ордены и думал только том, как же сильно ему хотелось бы прокатиться на одной из этих машин.


	10. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Потому что студенческое ау должно быть в любом каноне

Райли был обычным студентом, не пытающимся выглядеть круче, чем старший брат, и большую часть времени он проводил не на лекциях, а в старбаксе через дорогу от студенческого городка, надев наушники и бесконечно печатая на своем стареньком, но прекрасно работающем ноутбуке. У него было плохо с прикладными науками, но он разбирался в литературе и истории, и отлично играл в баскетбол. Пожалуй, на этом и заканчивалось описание Райли Бэкета, студента.   
Каждый день, просиживая в кофейне обеденный перерыв он в тайне ждал, что за большим американо (два шота эсперссо, холодное молоко, только немного) зайдет один и тот же человек, который всегда представлялся девочкам за кассой Херком – и Райли знал его как профессора Хансена, неортодоксального преподавателя курса, на который Бэкет никак не мог попасть. На лекции профессора Хансена ходил весь университет, и каждый год существовала очередь, хотя самого его любила примерно половина студентов. Он читал военную историю, и был чертовски хорош, как сказку рассказывал, хотя не без закидонов – об этом Райли знал только со слов старшего же брата.  
Буквально, он надеялся, что однажды Хансен обратит внимание на бесконечно сидящего в кофейне Бэкета и запишет без очереди на свои лекции. Хотя, Райли стоило признаться, что чем дольше он шпионил за Херком (ну да, в голове у него он уже перешел на имя), тем больше ему хотелось не на лекции к Хансену ходить, а общаться один на один, с любым подтекстом.   
\- Профессор Хансен! – окрикнул Райли его однажды выходящим из кафе, набравшись смелости.   
\- Я… мне кажется, я вас не знаю, - кивнул Хансен, - но я вижу вас в этой кофейне почти каждый день.  
\- Да, простите, не думал, что я вас преследую, - рассмеялся Райли. – Не хотел отнимать у вас время сейчас, поэтому… а когда у вас есть время?  
Позже, Райли думал о том, где же набрался столько наглости и почему на самом деле Хансен дал ему визитку и сказал позвонить ближе к выходным. В любом случае, когда они назначили встречу, последнее, о чем Бэкет думал – так это о своем дипломном проекте, который он с таким старанием писал три месяца и именно из-за которого выжидал Хансена в кафе.


End file.
